Foxclaw
Foxclaw is a WindClan warrior played by Monument. Appearance a large, muscular, ruddy red tom with light green eyes Reason for Name Fox- name given for his rusty red pelt -kit: suffix given to a kit from birth until apprenticeship -paw: suffix given to a young cat during apprenticeship -'claw': suffix given to him for his fighting prowess as well as his volatile nature Personality Other than Foxclaw's awful treatment of Deadfoot, he is a relatively admirable tom. He is extremely flirtatious even though he does not actually plan to be. He just has one of those personalities which comes off as slightly inappropriate to some. He does not realize just how overbearing his personality is sometimes, and must be told to back off. Foxclaw is very interested in his own appearance. His parents instilled a strong sense of self in the tom at a very young age. This made him somewhat vain. He does not go around believing that he is the greatest thing that has ever happened to WindClan, but he is very mindful of how he presents himself. He cleans his fur very carefully, making sure he is presentable at all times. Foxclaw has been of a larger stature most of his life. Compared to many of his clanmates, Foxclaw is quite a bit larger and more muscular. Foxclaw does not try to associate himself with Deadfoot anymore. He understands that she is still related to him(unlike their parents who completely cut off ties with the she-cat), but he does not enjoy that fact. He enjoys it when she fights back because her insults are nowhere near the same potency of his. It is almost comical to him, and he genuinely finds enjoyment in bantering with his sister. Foxclaw is a romantic at heart. He has never openly targeted a she-cat as an object of his affection because he is terrified of rejection, but he has had several crushes in the past. He has thought up glorious plans of revealing his love to a crush, but chickened out at the last minute. On the outside, Foxclaw is a big, tough guy, but he is squishy on the inside and a cat just needs to reveal that to him. Family - Eelfur, father - Burnetheart, mother - Deadfoot, sister (fiver) History Foxkit was the prize kitten of the litter. He was extremely healthy and strong, while his sister was small and sickly during the first few moons of their existence. Their parents, Burnetheart and Eelfur, did a very good job of letting Foxkit know that he was the favorite child from the very beginning. The reality of it was that they were not sure if Hollykit would survive because she was much smaller than Foxkit. She managed to pull through and gain some size and strength by the time her eyes opened, but the pattern had been set. Eelfur and Burnetheart believed in both of their children wholeheartedly because they came from such a pristine line of WindClan cats. Hollykit was on the path to being an excellent hunter while Foxkit would likely become one of the best fighters that WindClan had ever seen. They instilled good morals in the kits, but allowed them to get away with a lot more than they should have. Foxkit often wrestled with their denmates and dominated the nursery. His parents found it endearing, but the other queens were upset about how rough the little tom played. Some of the queens kept their kittens away from Foxkit, for he was too rough, so he started to turn on his smaller sister. He adored the she-cat, but picked on her as many siblings do. They often got into trouble together, usually instigated by Foxkit. The siblings got their apprentice names at six moons of age and moved out of the nursery much to the excitement of WindClan's nursing queens. Foxpaw got Cottonheart as a mentor while Hollypaw got a warrior named Cootfoot. The brother and sister began to grow apart during their moons as apprentices. Their duties kept them busy, so they usually left one another alone. It did not help that their mentors were practically mortal enemies. Foxpaw was vaguely aware of the tension between Cottonheart and Cootfoot, but he was too young to fully understand the magnitude of it all. After several moons of training, Fox and Holly gained their warrior names Foxclaw and Hollyfur. The tom still picked on his sister actively, never having grown out of that dumb habit. When he first heard of Hollyfur's encounter with the dog, his was terrified for her. He visited her often during her rehabilitation, trying to urge her to get back to normal soon. When the update that her paw would definitely never function properly again, Burnetheart and Eelfur were disgusted and outraged. They did not want a disabled daughter. They never asked for this. They practically disowned Hollyfur. Initially, Foxclaw did not want to push away his littermate like that, but the fear of losing his parents made his demeanor change. He did not want to be disowned like his sister, so he began to begrudgingly agree with his parents' opinions. Eventually, Foxclaw's insults became his truth. After belittling his sister for so long, it just became second nature. As younger cats, Fox's jeering could have been written off as opportunity for Hollyfur to improve herself. But after her name changed to Deadfoot, Foxclaw was appalled with her. He still wished to inspire her to greatness, but his words were painful. Category:WindClan